A World of Strangers
by Efialdis
Summary: Naruto and friends are sent out to protect the students of Tristain Academy of Magic from... Orochimaru. There may be some ideas from Fairy Tail though...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these**

Louise stood in the courtyard, her nightgown billowing around her legs, pink hair flying behind her as she tried summoning her familiar once again. She took a deep breath, determined to make this work.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, my beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appe-" She chanted before a bright blue light exploded from the opposite edge of the yard. A head appeared, a man with slanted eyes that appeared to be more snake than human, with fangs and long fork tipped tongue. What was even weirder, this man was smiling, though his smile implied insane.

"You. Called?" Even his voice was hiss. Louise instinctively stepped backward, but stumbled on a rock that wasn't there when she came. "Sit my dear, don't you want to play a game?"

"N-n-no...?" Louise voice shook with fear as she was overcame with an intense desire to play.

"Why not?" He asked again, his smile never wavering even when the fury in his eyes became obvious. "Hmm... Maybe I'll go ask Henrietta? I'd bet she's willing to play."

"Y-you know Henrietta?" Louise shuddered thinking of all the things that this, this thing could do to her childhood friend. Sucking in a deep breath, she gathered all the courage she had. "And aren't you supposed to be m-my familiar? Your supposed to f-follow my orders." She gritted her teeth, cursing herself for stuttering. His eyes narrowed and his hands moved in a series of patterns. Louise knew that she should run away, but it felt like she couldn't, invisible restraints were preventing her from doing anything.

"Lucky you, I don't feel like playing anymore." The smile faded and a sneer took its place. "Maybe I'll actually go after this Henrietta of yours." Louise's eyes widened, as images flooded through her mind. The brunette being tortured, chained up and starved. Skin sagging, looking as if the slightest touch would cause her to crumble to dust. Not enough life to think about mercy, let alone ask for it. Louise's vision flickered, and a familiar flash of blue light appeared in her vision, as she left the world the last thing she saw was...

 **If possible, can you leave reviews, I want to know how to make this story better**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Its the same as last time, I don't own**

"Saito!" A balding man in glasses yelled at a raven-haired student, waving his arm maniacally. "Can you help, please!?"

Said student turned around, "Colbert-sensei*, what happened?" The words 'this time' hung in the air, unsaid, but nevertheless understood.

"Come with me back to the classroom, Kirche, Momorency and the rest are waiting. Hurry!" Saito looked at Louise who was standing next to him. An unspoken agreement past through them. Saito acted first, grabbing her hand as he very nearly dragged her inside the classroom.

Inside, Saito could feel the nervous tension boiling off everybody. Even the most laid back playboy, Guiche, was frowning. The copper skinned redhead in the back managed a weak smile, but it was evident that it was strained.

"Student, there's an emergency here, in Tristain. There's an unknown group manipulating the bodies of the dead. Taking over their souls, they only take control of their will and change their memory. Their personality is still intact." Colbert-sensei said, his worry apparent in both his words and on his face.

"Ok, and?" Guiche said, thinting it wasn't too bad.

"These zombies, if I may, are specifically arranged to attack certain people. Basically, they send out your family to fight you." The cloaked girl's eyes widened, and it looked as if she was breaking out in cold sweat.

"Tabitha, are you alright?" The redhead asked. Tabitha nodded stiffly, though her smile wasn't fooling anybody.

"Kirche, I'd like you to cover her ears for this one." Kirche nodded, and subsequently placed her hands gently over Tabitha's head.

"No!" Tabitha yelled, the sound surprising the other people, as she was normally quiet. She shook her head pushing Kirche's hands away. "I need to know."

The professor sighed, "Fine. They can also capture the souls of the weak. If a person is weak in heart or...mind, they will become victim to their power. I'm sorry to say, but your mother she..." A quick glance to Tabitha's face said it all, she could take no more. "I have looked through scrolls and they have said that the group that's spreading all this despair in one mere person, Orochimaru. His name meaning 'large serpent'. Also I have found some people who have defeated him before, but comparing the records with reality, he's much more powerful now than before. Either way, I have hired these, they call themselves ninjas, as a precaution and they are coming in 3 days."

Louise frowned, "Serpent? Is he human?" Colbert-sensei nodded. "I remember trying to summon a familiar some time back, before you Saito, and a human that looked and sounded more snake appeared."

"Go on." Prodded Kirche, curious to hear another one of her failures. She wasn't disappointed, as Louise recounted the tale.

 ***I thought it would be better to keep the original 'flair', so I used -sensei, please review, if it's not up to your tastes**

 **A/N I have run out of ideas... /crais/ Pathetic, I know, but can anyone help? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It hasn't changed.**

"Why do we have to go to Tristain?" Naruto whined.

"More importantly, what's so bad there that they need all of us to go? Ino interjected, glaring at Naruto.

"Oh. Yea!" Naruto exclaimed, surprising most everybody in his vicinity.

"Naruto, you really have become a bet-"

"It could be just me and Sakura." Fluttering his eyelashes he grinned, looking up toward an enraged Sakura. And World War III commenced, each person arguing for their own loved one. A fist brutally wedged itself in his thick skull and he automatically quieted, an extreme contrast with the shouting match around him.

"Settle down." Iruka-sensei said, attempting to control the outbreak. "KAKASHI! Why are you reading Make-out Paradise!?"

"Huh?" Kakashi stared at him blankly, head cocked to one side, genuinely wondering what was wrong. Iruka clenched his fists, veins popping on his forehead.

"Either way..." Iruka growled, gritting his teeth. "We have a mission, one that requires all of us, surprising, I know. This association calls themselves, Tristain Magic Academy."

"Hah! I'm betting they're just normal people who can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques." Temari snorted, then upon noticing the look on Rock Lee's face, immediately neutralized her face. "No offense to you."

"Actually," Iruka said, the beginnings of a smile appearing on his face, "These people are who they say they are, they can do magic."

Eyes widened and jaws dropped, "Eh?"

Iruka laughed, expecting their reaction, "They have the special ability to summon things-"

"Our summoning technique." Shikamaru interrupted.

"As I was saying..." Iruka glared at him. "They can produce flames, lightning, water, wood, and others-"

"And like I was sayin-"

"Without chakra." Iruka stared gloating, happy to be able to dumbfound everybody, not really caring that everyone was at least ten years younger than he was.

Kakashi slammed his book shut, and got up from under the tree. "Guess it's 'bout time." Iruka nodded, ignoring the questioning stares from the crowd.

"Make a line." Iruka commanded, yet he was blatantly ignored. "LINE!" He tried barking, but again, nobody made a move to follow his demands. "KAKASHI! DO SOMETHING!" Kakashi motioned his head toward the tree. Everybody moved toward it, somehow understanding his implication to do the same thing Iruka asked them to do. Iruka gaped at him, his jaw pretty much scraping the ground.

Like usual, everybody ignored him.

"Uhh... Iruka-sensei...? What are we waiting for...?" Kiba asked hesitantly, Akamaru whining in agreement. Iruka sniffed and turned away, apparently miffed a the fact that nobody was paying him any heed.

"Ca-" Naruto started, just as a flash of blue light encompassed the tree he was facing. Kakashi smiled, gaining pleasure from their shock.

"Step right in." This caused the people to fall out of their stupor instead sputtering unintelligible comments.

"Wh-what!?" Tenten stammered. Kakashi stepped inside, his legs instantly disappearing into the swirling vortex of light.

"Bye!" With a little wave, Kakashi became completely absorbed. Naruto was the only person who waved back.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Naruto jumped right in, and behind him followed some others, causing the domino effect until every last one vanished.

* * *

Orochimaru smiled, pleased that everything was on track. His little human sacrifices were on their way. He snapped his fingers, his smile widening.

"Ready or not, here I come."


End file.
